kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the King
Revenge of the King is a sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra. In it, King Dedede wants revenge on Kirby for defeating him in Spring Breeze. It is almost the same as Spring Breeze, except most regular enemies are replaced by harder enemies. All the bosses have been replaced by a harder version of themselves, too. At King Dedede's Castle, Kirby must fight a series of mini-bosses (all of which were encountered in Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'') and must then fight the King himself. Levels *Purple Plants (replaces Green Greens) *Illusion Islands (replaces Float Islands) *Crash Clouds (replaces Bubbly Clouds) *Mt. Dedede Sky *The Revenge (replaces Mt. Dedede) Enemy replacements Many of the enemies in this game have been replaced by stronger and/or faster counterparts who have more stamina. While the replacements are significantly stronger and violent, they have the same overall behavior as the enemies that they replace. Many of the replaced enemies originate from the Extra Game in Kirby's Dream Land. Many Waddle Dees also now wield spears. *Bronto Burt is replaced by Koozer *Poppy Bros. Jr. is replaced by Perot *Cappy is replaced by Poison Mash *Blade Knight is replaced by Sword Knight *Twizzy is replaced by Croucars *Grizzo is replaced by Galbel *Lovely is replaced by Lovely Rose *Squishy is replaced by Flotzo *Kabu is replaced by Grumples *Shotzo is replaced by Blatzy *Tookey is replaced by Cawcun *Scarfy is replaced by Mad Apple *Poppy Bros. Sr. is replaced by Phan Phan *Mr. Frosty is replaced by Fire Lion *Bonkers is replaced by Grand Wheelie * Also, Mr. Tick Tock has been added in. Bosses .]] All bosses have higher stamina, defense, and attack power than their weaker counterparts, and also have some new moves. *Whispy Woods is replaced by Whispy's Revenge. This Whispy can drop poisonous, purple apples (which can't be inhaled and explode on contact), large worms, and blows small tornado-like whirlwinds. *Lololo & Lalala are replaced by Lololo and Lalala's Revenge. The fight introduces a whole new row for the duo to move on and Gordos now make more frequent appearances being pushed by the duo, as well as appearing on rows on their own. *Kracko Jr. is replaced by Kracko Jr.'s Revenge. It's attack pattern is more erratic and fast paced than before. *Kracko is replaced by Kracko's Revenge. It's star beam now reaches farther than before, it's rain tracks, and it shoots additional lightning from the screen's center to all sides. *Kabula (a revamped version of Kaboola) appears as the fourth level before Mt. Dedede. She can shoot out bullets, Gordos, and huge missiles. *A bandanna-clad Waddle Dee also appears as a boss. He tries to run into Kirby and jump on him. The easiest way to defeat him is to simply inhale him. *King Dedede goes by the alias of "Masked Dedede" in this one. He now has a metal mask, and also has an electrified hammer that he calls the Dedede Hammer (which, when pounded to the ground, creates a surge of electricity that will run through the floor) that is equipped with a missile launcher (the missiles give Kirby the Bomb ability) and a flamethrower. King Dedede also has a new move- he can spin around the arena with his hammer. Like the Meta Knight boss fight in this game, Kirby also has the option to pick up a copy ability to fight him with- only instead of a sword, its a hammer. Also, the arena that Masked Dedede is fought in is surrounded by an electric fence- so Kirby must be very careful. Mini-bosses *Phan Phan *Fire Lion *Grand Wheelie *Mr. Tick Tock Trivia * Revenge of the King brings back some of the original elements from Kirby's Dream Land, such as Lololo and Lalala's Revenge having four columns to move in, and map similarities to Kirby's Dream Land, particularly the areas in Illusion Islands and Crash Clouds. It also brings back Kabula after a 12-year disappearance, who was originally the boss of Float Islands. * At the end of the game, King Dedede is driven out of his castle. That may be why this particular castle never appears again in the series. Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-games